une larme de phénix
by lilitou
Summary: Harry meurt, récit de son enterrement.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lilitou

Rien est a moi… mais a JKR (ne pas confondre avec JRKénédi humour du soir bonsoir )

Rating : C'est un one-shot, Drary, M-preg. (En traduit relation entre homme et grosses mâle.)

Note :

Je le dédie à celikwi 1528574 ma beta qui est vraiment fantastique. Je lui fais un énorme béco -smouk-

Miobie tu a intérêt à me mettre une review, il en va de ta survie !

-Une larme de phénix-

« Harry Potter le héro national a vaincu Voldemort, nous lui souhaitons tous un prompt rétablissement. »

Voilà les gros titres de la gazette du sorcier au lendemain de la bataille finale.

« Mort du patient après sept jours de coma. Cause du décès : indéterminée. »

Voici (pour éviter la répétition) le rapport d'autopsie de Harry James Potter, une semaine plus tard.

Harry était un héro, mais un héro mort, comme beaucoup durant cette guerre. Mort comme ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore pour ne citer qu'eux dans le camp des gentils. Et beaucoup de mangemorts avaient également été tués dans la bataille ou après leur procès. Mcgonagall avait organisé les funérailles du sauveur ainsi que sa veillée funèbre dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Beaucoup de ses amis étaient là : la famille Weasley au complet, Hermione, Lupin, ses camarades de dortoir, les professeurs, même Rogue. Mais parmi toutes les personnes présentes, il y avait une tête étonnante : Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa fierté, trônait, droit sur sa chaise au premier rang. Ron avait voulu faire un scandale mais Rogue l'en avait empêché. Ce qui choqua le plus Hermione chez le blond était sa tenue d'un blanc immaculé, dans cette marée de costumes noirs. Le choix de la tenue de deuil de Rogue aurait pu faire sourire Ron en d'autres circonstances mais celui-ci était trop chagriné pour faire la remarque que cela ne changeait pas des habitudes vestimentaires de ce « cher » professeur de potion.

Hermione avait sangloté toute la durée de la veillée sur l'épaule du roux qui tentait de rester fort pour la soutenir. Molly Weasley pleurait aussi recroquevillée sur sa chaise, Arthur son mari lui caressant doucement le dos. Les jumeaux, Percy, Charlie et Bill avaient une mine sombre car ils venaient de perdre leur frère de cœur. Les professeurs avaient quant à eux le visage fermé, repensant à leur élève qui, même s'il était très peu attaché au respect du règlement, les avait marqué à jamais de part sa noblesse de cœur.

L'ambiance tamisée par les bougies crépitantes et le silence entrecoupé uniquement par les sanglots contribuaient à faire pleurer Ron. Ses larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues alors qu'il tenait fermement Hermione, plus pour ne pas sombrer lui même en définitive. Plusieurs fois, assis au deuxième rang, il posait son regard brûlant de colère sur Malfoy qui semblait ne pas bouger, même pour respirer.

La nuit avait été longue, oppressante, douloureuse.

Le lendemain matin pour l'enterrement, la directrice avait fait un long discours, que Draco avait trouvé banal mais juste. Tout le monde était passé pour dire un petit mot. Ron avait fait pleurer un peu plus les personnes présentes, les anciens camarades de dortoir de Harry en particulier. Draco avait trouvé son discours d'adieu trop larmoyant, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait pu lui arracher une larme, de part ses anecdotes touchantes. Narcissa venue pour la cérémonie du matin soupirait. Elle trouvait aussi cela touchant. Hermione, quant à elle, avait eu tellement de mal à parler derrière ses sanglots que Draco en avait eu presque pitié. Cela allait être à lui, il attendait et redoutait à la fois, ce moment, mais il avait fait totalement abstraction des réactions de la salle pour adresser un sourire splendide à sa mère et à l'assemblée. Tout le monde était sous le choc mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire et la directrice l'avait laissé s'installer sur l'estrade en silence.

L'assistance le regardait incrédule, prête à le mettre dehors s'il le fallait à la moindre remarque et Draco le savait bien. Après un soupir, il avait pris une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

« J'ai longtemps hésité à venir faire ou non un discours. Et puis je me suis souvenu qu'un Malfoy est toujours fier, de ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait ou entreprend. Et je suis fier de toi, comme tu peux être fier de toi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te le dire plus tôt, comme touts ces mots que je n'ai pas prononcé mais juste sous-entendu. Tu me connais décidemment trop bien. Tu savais que si tu mourrais, je viendrais te faire un adieu digne de ce nom. D'ailleurs, tu voulais que je sois en blanc au lieu de porter le deuil, et je le fais. Tu voulais que je remplisse la salle de mon sourire et je l'ai fait. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me demander de ne pas pleurer ni de refaire ma vie. Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir été le premier à transformer un Malfoy en Poufsoufle, car je ne pourrais pas ne pas pleurer. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me demander de refaire ma vie car je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Chaque jour, je serais fier de porter ton nom accollé au mien, chaque jour je serai fier de cette alliance à mon annulaire, fier d'élever notre enfant. Elle portera notre nom et grandira avec tout notre amour. Oui notre amour car tu seras toujours présent avec moi, pour elle, dans nos cœurs. Je lui dirais tous les jours combien je l'aime, chaque jour je lui répéterai ces mots que je n'ai jamais su te dire de ton vivant. »

Malfoy reprenait son souffle et, malgré les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joue, il restait droit et regardait droit devant lui, inconscient de la salle médusée à ses pieds.

« Je vivrai pour élever notre petit ange, Gabrielle Malfoy-Potter, et après je te rejoindrai, attends-moi où que tu sois. Harry James Potter-Malfoy je t'aime. »

Ron ne pensait pas une seconde à hurler au complot mais le choc l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes. Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire et la salle était plongée dans un silence de mort. Malfoy s'était penché au-dessus du cercueil et avait failli tomber ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il s'était alors rattrapé de justesse au bord et avait pris un instant pour regarder son mari, ses mains caressant délicatement les cheveux bruns de son époux puis s'arrêtant dans son cou où qui cachait la chaînette retenant son alliance. Douloureusement et sans que personne ne le remarque, il avait remis la bague à l'annulaire d'Harry. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait, il avait caressé une dernière fois la joue blanche et froide du brun. Un sanglot s'était échappé de sa gorge à l'instant même où il prenait conscience que ses yeux verts ne se poseraient jamais plus sur lui. Puis, sa mère était venue le soutenir dignement par le bras.

Draco avait fermé les yeux douloureusement et fait signe au personnel de fermer définitivement le cercueil.

« Vous pouvez l'emmener. »

Dans un silence gêné et stupéfait le cortège s'était formé. Draco en tête, suivi de Ron, Hermione et la famille Wesley. Autour de la tombe de Dumbledore, tous attendaient que le cercueil soit déposé juste à coté du Directeur.

Le cerceuil en terre, tous avaient déposé une rose blanche en guise d'adieu. Draco silencieux et dégoulinant de larme y avait ajouté une rose rouge et une autre rose ainsi qu'un vif d'of et l'éclair de feu de Harry. Puis il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Amuses-toi mon ange. »

Une fois la stèle posée, Draco avait ajouté « Malfoy » au côté du nom « Potter » et sous la date :

_« Un ange repose au paradis, un ange qui a donné ses ailes à un démon pour nous sauver de l'enfer._

_A mon papa que je ne connaîs pas mais qui restera toujours auprès de nous pour nous soutenir. »_

Ron et Hermione y avaient inscrit ensuite :

_« A notre ami que nous n'oublierons jamais, Harry soit enfin heureux là où tu es. »_

La foule s'était ensuite dispersée tout doucement laissant ces trois-là face à la dalle de pierre froide, Pansy et Blaise restant en retrait. Draco devant Hermione et Ron avait pris une voix chaleureuse mais triste.

« Harry et moi avions décidé que vous seriez les parrains et marraine des nos futurs enfants. J'aimerai que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui pour Gabriel. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez. »

Draco, la tête baissée sur la stèle de son mari attendait la réponse sans trop y croire. C'étai finalement la voix brisée de la jeune femme qui lui avait répondu :

« Je serais ravie d'être sa marraine. »

Ron qui restait encore choqué avait bégayé un vague « oui » un peu aigü. Puis ils avaient laissé Draco la tête baissée, les mains jointes dans son dos devant la tombe. Après un moment, Draco avait séché ses larmes et entrepris de retourner auprès de ses amis et sa mère. Draco avait posé sa main négligemment sur la tombe de Dumbledore au passage et dit :

« Pardon vieil homme. » Puis il était reparti entre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient accompagnés de sa mère.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à l'épuration de FF j'ai pris les devants et vous envoie lire mes fics sur mon site où elles ne risquent pas de se faire supprimer.

Pas besoin de s'inscrire pour me laisser un message et une newsletter vous apprendra les dernières publications.

Pour récapitulatif :

NON je n'abandonne pas petit frère, non l'arc en ciel d'une vie n'est pas finie et oui je la continue.

Oui même avec un peu de difficulté je continue à écrire créer son monde et à le publier sur mon site.

En bonus, les news yaoi du moment, un forum en collaboration avec les sadiques yaoistes, des fans art à vous faire baver, une vraie relation entre vous les fans et moi l'auteur.

j'éspère vous revoir très vite sur mon site (enlevez les espaces, FF refusant le hach té té pé deux point slash slash ... je vous laisserais rajouter les 4 lettres à la main ou aller sur mon profil.). : / / nash . wifeo . com


End file.
